Coleman
by coldbrowneyes
Summary: Coleman's thoughts  AU


Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue.

AN: When I said I wanted to do Coleman I was thinking a sexy night between him and Robin or Carly. The muse made me pop this out about a week ago while on a lunch break with a trusty notebook. I have been procrasting putting it up hoping to do the story I wanted in the first place. So here I am at almost the last hour after writting like 6 extra stories for the marrathon and well I have realised that it will not happen. I have nothing no idea how to do the story I had planned. The muse won't let me do it I have nothing for a pointless little Coleman smutt and he is just so tasty. So here is the little AU concept that came up instead.

AN: I chose to play with some history.

Coleman loved his job as a bartender even though he did not did the money it brought him. If someone saw his bank account they would wonder why he sat in this bar every night. But those people didn't know his regulars the so called pillers of the community and the powerful families of Port Charles. They were a hoot to watch especially when you knew all there dirty little secerts. The names of these family's were really the smae no mater who you asked. They were the Drakes, Webbers, Casidines, Spencers, Scorpios, Quatermines, Alcazcars, Morgans, Corenthois, and Smiths.

The Drake's and Webber's were probally the most normal looking on the surrface and to the town. The Drake's consisted of Noah and his sons Patrick and Matt. Noah was an alacholic who everybody thought was perfectly sober. Nobody in town thought that he ever came here but was part of his secert. One day a week before the bar offically opened he would walk in order a drink, study it, poor it out, get chilli cheese fries, go upstairs and wait for Bobbie Spencer. Matt who like his father and brother was an egositical an amazing doctor but a little nicer about it also had a room here that he used three times a week. The person sharring the room was Maxie Jones Scorpio Barrett. Auderry Webber looked down her nose at every one. She had perfect children, perfect friends, perfect grand children, and she was perfect. Bull she was a perfect lier, decicever, and mafia misstress. Yes Mafia misstress. She had ben for fifty plus years. She had been Franks Smith's misstress forever the perfect daughter in eurpe was Franks child. Her perfect grand daughters were Mafia whores. Both Sarah and Liz allowed themselves to be used by the mafia. They would sleep with anyone they were told to because they were in love with there men and would do anything for the mob owned men even marry others or kill. Sarah's man was Patrick Drake yeas the proud rghtious doctor was in the Mob. He was a dirty doctor who was ther for the gun shots and other problems. He killed them on the table he made truth potions, slowly killing potions. He loved the mob the money the power, the people, and beingin Control. He also loved Sarah because she let him walk all over and use her.

The Spence'rs and Cassidine's hated eachother all right but well theyr'e was seccerts there to. Luke was really a Cassidine that was why Helana hated him so much. Helana well she was the crazy old bat that everyone thought she was. Only Helana's secert was that she adored her step daughter Natasha/Alexis and Daughter in law Laura and that both women were just as crazy as her. Yes the three of them were determined to take over the world. Laura was still in love with Starvos an alive and hidden in the manshion Starvos. Laura being married to Luke was part of the master plan. Nicholas had married long ago and tried to act perfect but he was the craziest. Nickolas loved his conartist step father and knew that the pan was a pawn in his mother's life was a pawn. That might be why he didn't care that he was sleeping with Felisha Jones Scorpio behind his mother's back oh yes Nick knew about that. Samantha "McCall" had always known she was a Cassidine her whole life had been a lie had she had paid Cody to be her evil father and when he lost is usefulness she had killed him, Lulu well Lulu had been took to see Cassidines her whole life and Helana saw the child as a grandaughter, but Luke didn't know that. Lucky well he was a very crooked cop for his dad, for the mob, for his mom, his brother, and the Scorpios.

The Scorpio's and Jones that was another laugh. The men may bespies, agents and even the police cominsioner but Robert, Mac, Frisco and thier friend Shawn were just high price selfish taleneted mercenaries. The four men had even admited to him that they could have more children. And Mac had told him he had three with an austrilian wife. They had all confessed to loving how marriages could be llegal in one country and not another. The women Anna, Holly, and Felisha loved danger and money more than the men. They played with those men to and Luke and Duke before he died. Felisha wasn't even sure whho her children belonged to especially Georgie but thought she was Luke's instead of Frisco's.

The Quatermine's/Morgan's were well complex to stay the least. The sweet Lila how she put up with craziness he didn't know. They murdered, lied, cheated, and decieved. They were pretty much just a legal mob. The surprises in that clan was Jason and his sister's. Jason as remembered is life as Jason Quatermaine years ago but well no one knew that but, Sonny, Patrick, Robin, Jason, and him. Jason remebered both lives and didn't really have a choice on which to live. He was amused when it hit the Jason Quatermaine side just how devoted Sky and Emily was to thier brother as either man. The fact that the two had jumped into his new life with him and were in mobster's beds, Sky in Sonny's and Emily in Stone's almost broke the golden boy. Jason both sides of Jason were in love with Liz.

Now the Smith's, Corinthois' and Alcazcar's. Nobody but these people knw that he was Frank smith's Gradson or that Sonny and Ric were his stepbrother's but these people. Noone knew that the Alcazcars was friends with with the Smith's and Corinthois' clan and why well they were allwraped around one finger his wife's. Robin Lavery was a mapiluptive bitch who held everyone in the palm of her hand and was crazy. She and her half sister Carly vowed to rule the world one day. Coleman couldn't wait because he loved to watch them play with their food. Port Charles didn't know what would hit them.


End file.
